


Feel Special

by tsuchinokooolove



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Nothing makes sense at first, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prositute!Izumi, Semi-Consensual, Sengoku Era, kingdom wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchinokooolove/pseuds/tsuchinokooolove
Summary: AU: A series of one-shots set in a fictional Sengoku Era of Japan.Twenty-four men led the strongest Kingdom in the country—the God Kingdom.Izumi of the opposing Mankai Kingdom is a warrior-General during the day and a prostitute at night.You make me feel specialNo matter how the world brings me downEven when hurtful words stab meI smile again 'cause you’re thereThat’s what you doAgain, I feel specialOne moment I feel like I’m nothing at allLike no one would notice if I were goneBut then when I hear you calling meI feel loved, I feel so special
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi, Mikage Hisoka/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi (A3!)/Everyone, Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage, Tachibana Izumi/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by TWICE's song, as well as a few brilliant war fics written for other fandoms. This has been on my mind for quite some time now, and I was itching to post it!
> 
> If you've read my other fic for A3!, I just want to say that I'll probably post the final chapter of MANKAI Youngster's Gossip next week, so don't worry! It's just a long chapter so I'm still trying to figure out how to make it a little bit shorter. ;)

Her people called her all sorts of things in the day. To them, she deserved to be called a hero. A warrior. A savior.

Their opponents, however, begged to differ. She's nothing more than an enemy. A murderer. A demon. But to her, those names all meant nothing.

Being born on the opposite side doesn't make her a demon. Being on the same side doesn't make her a savior either. It just so happened that she was born in a world as cruel as this one. A world where she had to fight to survive; where she had to suffer to save her only light left in the world—her mother.

It's not as though she hated her life. Sure, it was hard—hell, even—but her memories of her mother and late father bring her so much joy, that even just thinking about it brings her tears.

Her father died with honor. He fought for his family, for his Kingdom. And in his last breath, he made sure he let the women in his life know that he deeply loved them. He then passed on his sword to his only daughter. Her.

So she wielded the sword. Her father's sword—to slay _their kingdom's enemies_. Yet she never thought of them as hers.

"Kill or be killed!" Her allies, her superiors, her people tried to convince her. So she killed. Thousands of the enemy; with a heavy heart. She cried each night and prayed for their souls. And hers. Was there a God? If there was, would she be forgiven?

Soon enough, she became the General of Mankai army. She was a little proud. But as proud as she was, she covered her face and wore a mask. Her "heroics" didn't need to be known. Both by her people and by her "enemies." It was enough that her name was known. And to her people, it was more than enough that the enemy is shaking in fear whenever her name—"The Director"—was uttered.

And soon, the few people who knew the real her died in battle. At that point, no one knew who she was underneath the name—underneath the mask.

She gained very little monetary compensation. The Mankai Kingdom was collapsing, and each and every single one of her people did nothing but fight for survival, without gaining anything in return. It was fine. Really, it was. But her mother's health was deteriorating every day.

There's a town in God Kingdom where they detained Mankai people and kept some women to give the men of the opposing kingdom a good time. She heard that they paid them generously. She thought it was disgusting—but she already was disgusting. She respected her body—but she loved her mother more.

Of course, she can't cover her face this time. The men liked to see their lay's face after all. Good thing no one knew who she really was. So, she discarded both her name and the mask at night.

And then the men tore down her kimono with force.

That time, they called her all sorts of names. Harlot. Beautiful. Scarlet Woman. Gorgeous. Temptress. And she was. But she didn't like those names in the least. She hated killing, but she hated her body being used like this much more. But like she always did, she kept on. Because she had to. For the money. For the cure. For her beloved mother.

Tears ran down her face with a blank expression. _There's no saving her soul now._

* * *

It was tradition that they pick twenty-four eligible men to command the God Kingdom. And with this tradition their kingdom had always had the upper hand against the enemy.

Until some nobody took up the mantle of the previous Mankai General—by "The Director", _he_ was called. And _he_ was good. _He_ was incredibly skilled in killing, in leading, and in keeping _his_ identity. In fact, _he_ was _too good_. They need to purge _him_ as soon as they can. Because if not, the Mankai Kingdom would soon have the upper hand. And they could never let that happen.

They often got frustrated. Mentally, and sexually. Advisors and underlings both recommended going to the town where they kept the Mankai women. They said that those women are not only great in bed, but also really beautiful.

They heard of a woman under the alias Wild Orange, and stories among their men had said that she's the most beautiful woman there. Hell, those people all claim she's the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen. They all brushed it off. So what if she's beautiful? She'd been worn. "Used goods" as they say. Maybe it was cruel to think of her like that. But as cruel as it was, doesn't make it less true.

People also said that she was inexperienced before delving into this "profession". But a lady part's a lady part, and they felt good—which is all that mattered in the end. As long as they got to release their pent up frustration, all would be fine.

"We're heading to the internment camp in Veludo town tomorrow evening," A blonde man with two moles under his right eye said.

"So even _the_ General of the God army's curious about _Wild Orange,_ too," a man with tied, long, silver hair mused.

"Who wouldn't be?" a tall man with a scar on his left chin said, "She's been the talk of the town for months."

"I'm also quite curious myself, so I'm going," a pretty man with golden wavy locks and magenta eyes added, "Let's see if I get satisfied."

"I bet the Mankai General's furious we took such a great woman from them," said a man with lush green hair. "What do you think, General Furuichi?"

The man didn't answer immediately, and stared at the horizon.

"I damn hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pumped up because of FieryAnmitsu's recent review of the first chapter that I managed to write this on a working day. Yes. Thanks Mitsu!!!
> 
> Warning: Changing POVs

"If you are weak, hear this: to become strong, you must not wield a sword for yourself; for one becomes the strongest when they are protecting someone else."

* * *

Their country had been indestructible and impenetrable for hundreds of years. It functioned effectively out of its ruthless and cruel way of ruling. And the God Kingdom had one goal; to keep things that way. For the two words that best described the kingdom were: _tenacious_ , and _unyielding_.

Much like their predecessors, they believed in the saying that the strong survive, and the weak die. If they had to massacre half of their own to achieve their goals, they wouldn't think twice.

This was simply how the world worked. Everyone was fighting battles of their own, but only those who were strong enough live to see the end.

And that was what the Mankai Kingdom wanted to change. If one were born weak, do they deserve to die? If so, why were they born in the first place? They wanted their country to become a place where both the weak and strong coexist peacefully, for the words that best described them were: _freedom_ , and _compassion_.

But maybe they were too idealistic. Maybe peace was nothing but a dream. For achieving the peace they wanted, they had to do what they hated the most; to kill one of their own. Where was the _compassion_ in doing all this? But then again, how would they get the _freedom_ they wanted if all who strived to achieve it wound up dead anyway?

So, they convinced themselves, they had to do it, for the sake of the country's future.

* * *

He was the third appointed member of the Fuyubuntai. He was languid. Apathetic. So tired of this world. But he was a genius fighter; and the Captain of the Fuyubuntai told him that his talents were needed to be put to use—and he wanted him to use his talents to _kill_.

That's when he realized he misjudged the man to be a good person. But who was he to criticize him when he himself was a murderer to begin with? At least, that's what they told him. He couldn’t remember, as he lost a few recent years of his memories due to a head injury he sustained from one of his battles. Specifically, his battle with none other than the previous General of the Mankai Army himself, so he was told.

He recalled how a woman he didn't know paid him a visit once. The pain and the tears that ran on her face, when he asked her who she was, were forever seared into his memory. He just couldn't fathom how someone could be so sad—so agonized because of him, when he didn't even know who she was?

They said she loved him so much. She visited him every day when he was still unconscious. Even taking into account that he could never wake up. And this is how he repays her? By forgetting her?

He felt like a monster. He blamed his head. The injury. _Him_ , _who inflicted it_.

Then he heard the Mankai General died.

He knew vengeance was meaningless, but he couldn't help but think of making him pay. But then again, he was already dead. He heard his _son_ was appointed as the next General.

Maybe taking it out on _him_ would do.

* * *

He was the esteemed sixth member of the Harubuntai, and the Major General of God Army.

He was a skilled warrior. In fact, one of the best, even among the acclaimed twenty-four, and probably second only to the General.

He laid out impeccable strategies. Along with his great knowledge and skill for stealth, he was absolutely deadly in the battlefield. And much to the opponents' chagrin, he was hard to agitate. He rarely ever charged without thinking, and this made it hard to face him alone battle.

People talked. And they seemed to particularly like talking about how he hated women. It was said that the reason for this is because the only woman that used to be in his life neglected him. They said it was his mother, and apparently, she single-handedly warped the way he saw all women.

But they were mostly just rumors.

He scoffed at the thought of how easily twisted the truth could be. It's true that he was neglected, but he never hated his mother. Women, even more so.

But he made no effort to correct them because he just couldn't care less. Not even when his mother left him to die, he didn't care. Because he never truly cared enough to feel hatred.

* * *

He was the fourth appointed member of the Harubuntai. One of the three Colonels of the God Army's "Twenty-Four".

Handsome and charismatic, was what they called him. Not that he was the only one with dashing looks out of all of them, but, unlike the others, that was what he was primarily known for. Because very little was known about him in general, just like he preferred.

He was too skilled at pretenses and putting up a facade, that he hid well how cunning and shrewd he really was. Only his fellow officers knew of this side to him.

But no one knew that he was never fond of being around people. He truly wasn't, but here he was, serving his kingdom with multiple other men who were incredibly passionate about it. Perhaps that was a lie, because he's sure none of them were actually happy about this country being war-torn. But they sure were looking patriotic in his eyes. Why he was here as he was, doing what he did, he didn't quite know himself. It puzzled him sometimes. He guessed he was just caught up in the war himself. He then remembered that his upbringing practically forced him to.

But it wasn't as though he got dragged into the Army by his foot. It was just in his nature that, if his clan longed for glory, he had to bring it to them. He charmed his way to bring the glory his clan sought for.

But still, it was too much of a pain, and he didn’t find himself so patient. So why was he still here? Turns out, he might be more enduring than he thought he was. And maybe…he just wanted to belong somewhere. Maybe, he just wanted a place to stay; for he never truly felt like he was a part of his clan.

Maybe someday, he'd feel at home, somewhere.

* * *

He was the fifth appointed member of the Fuyubuntai. But having served in the Army the longest among the twenty-four, he rose to the position of the Lieutenant General shortly after.

Some people said he was just lucky.

"Is the rumored _Wild Orange_ here for tonight?" He asked.

"Is she even real?" He caught the lethargic member of the Fuyubuntai with pure white hair asking rhetorically, in a small voice. Just like him, the receptionist's ears didn't fail to hear him.

"Why, yes, dear sirs," The old man answered, looking amused, he noted. "She's very much real, and available, too. I made sure no one booked our most precious jewel tonight, as I were told that you fine gentlemen were all coming."

He felt his fellow soldier with a scar on his left chin shift a little on the seat next to him. The tall man had his eyebrows raised at what the old man said. He assumed that this man probably felt bad to see a woman being treated like an object so casually. But he could be wrong; because if the man truly felt that way, he'd be nothing more than a hypocrite—as he went here with them himself. That, or...

"That's great to hear," he said. "Since we even brought the General himself, it would be a shame if she wasn't here."

"Indeed, it would," The receptionist nodded in agreement with him. "Shall I all take you to her all at once?"

"The General should go first, naturally," he announced, looking to the man in front of him, "But we'd really love to meet her first.”

"I'd actually feel better if you'll go first, Lieutenant General Yukishiro," the General interjected.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was rare to see the General, a man full of conviction, unsure of himself. But before his mind wandered further, he smiled and nodded, "If it's alright with you, then it'd be my pleasure to go first." He looked at each of the officers, and winked, "Well then, let's introduce ourselves to her."

He knew that this _Wild Orange_ will be ashamed of this introduction he asked for. He presumed that she won't be able to show her face to them. But it would add to her mysteriousness, and it would be more exciting for all of them. He smiled.

They said he was just lucky. But they were wrong; for he was a manipulative bastard. If the Major General hadn't silenced the mass of their insolent slander because he didn't care, the Lieutenant General hadn't done so because he wanted people to underestimate him. To disregard him. All to mask his presence, for he garnered enough attention from his current titles. All to manipulate people from the shadows. All for the greater good of the kingdom.

* * *

He was the fourth appointed member of the Akibuntai. But even before then, he was already the God Army's General. And he embodied the God Kingdom's ideals and principles.

He was _tenacious_ , _unyielding_ , and most of all: _strong_. He was the greatest warrior of his time, and the perfect leader. He firmly believed in his Kingdom the same way his Kingdom believed in him. Some would even say that he should have been the Emperor of this country.

And while he thought he could lead this country, he’d never take the position forcefully, for he was grateful to the current Emperor. As a young man, he was abhorred by people on both sides; because he was born from a woman from Mankai Kingdom, and a man from the God Kingdom. His mother was executed in Mankai Kingdom for treason, and so was his father in God Kingdom. He was chased out of Mankai for years, so he wandered to God Kingdom. He was given nothing but looks of disgust, wandering with no food, or a change of clothes. Until he finally decided to take his life.

He was going to slit his throat in front of a crowd in the bustling capital of God Kingdom, which coincidentally was the capital of the whole country as well. So, he could leave a damn message to this cruel world and the cruel people in it.

As he was wailing his final words—supposed to be his final words—a man had stopped him, and it was the Emperor himself. He knew because of the multitude of guards and crowd that were surrounding him. Was he wailing too much that he attracted his attention?

“ _This world is too cruel that even taking your own life means nothing, young man_.” The man said, “ _On the other hand, life is meaningful. You are born in this world for something; for someone. When you find them, you’ll regret thinking of ending your own life. Let me help you find them.”_

It was ironic that he believed in those words ‘til this day, but at the same time believed in the God Kingdom’s principles. It was almost laughable.

Was becoming a General of the God Army the reason he was born into this world? Sure, it was, as he definitely regretted trying to kill himself now. He had wondered many times what would’ve happened if the Emperor didn’t stop him—and it gave him chills to think that he would no longer have existed if he hadn’t. He was born _for something_.

But _for someone_? It baffled his mind that there could be someone he was born for.

* * *

She was asked to go out of the disgusting room she was put in. And she followed obediently.

Oh, she was being introduced to the men who were fucking her tonight.

It didn't take time for her to start feeling inferior again. She couldn't help but keep her head down as it was just too shameful for to look at them.

She could hear her boss mumbling, telling her to look at the "guests" and show them her face, but she refused to do so. Those men didn't seem to mind her being rude and disobedient, which was a first. She watched them from her peripheral vision under her stray hairs, and although she could only 'see' them from their shoulders down, they seemed to be different from her previous "customers".

At first, she thought they might be nobles from God Kingdom, considering how phony the receptionist was acting, but from what she saw, their build wasn't normal, and the kimono didn't hide the few scars they had on their chest and shoulders. Then she realized they had to be soldiers themselves, or high-ranking officers. _Just like her_. She swallowed.

* * *

Most women they had sex with smelled of flowers and exotic spices. It was a pleasant scent in itself.

She smelled different. They couldn't exactly put it, but she smelled like her own unique skin's scent, with a small hint of lavender soap that she was probably bathed in before. A very faint whiff of smoke and the war-torn world outside. They were slowly getting addicted.

And god, she was beautiful. So much more beautiful than what they had imagined.

They wanted to love this woman so bad.

And they did.

* * *

He agreed to be the last. As the youngest, and lowest ranking among these men, he had no choice, really.

He sighed. He had a lot of weight put on his shoulders. It was time he let off some steam, and he couldn't feel more honored that he'd do it with the rumored most beautiful woman in the city. They were introduced to her earlier, and even though he didn't get to see her face clearly, he could tell that the rumors should be true.

He suddenly felt nauseous. This woman who had been fucked by the other officers he was with--and possibly hundreds of men before them—could've been abducted from Mankai Kingdom to become a whore.

He needed to stop his thoughts. He couldn't go there. Not here. Not now. He sighed again and shook his head.

He opened to door to finally see _the_ Wild Orange. The room was dark, and he could only see a figure laying down on top of a _futon_. The only item in the room.

It made sense, as it's a room only used for sex. It served its only purpose. Now he felt even more nauseated.

But he still took a step towards her and saw that her head was facing the other way. When he finally reached her, she finally turned her head to face him.

Familiarity slowly dawned on him. And to hers, too, as her face showed despair. And he never felt sicker his entire life, he felt weak and collapsed to his knees.

 _What in the world is she doing here_?

* * *

When she turned to face the sixth and last man who she’s going to have sex with that night, she saw a tall man with the scar on his left chin, and her mind just went blank.

He was supposed to be dead, as she saw it with her own eyes. He protected her…so, why? _Why is he here_?

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Izumi recognized Omi.
> 
> Edit: To those who got confused about Sakyo being the the 4th Member of the Autumn Squad (Akibuntai), that was actually a mistake on my part at first, but then I got this idea about OMI and he just HAD TO BE THE LAST MEMBER, so I went along with it! (Thanks Mitsu for pointing that out ^^)


End file.
